


Shaving time

by omegarwby



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, SeaMonkeys (RWBY), seamonkeys smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegarwby/pseuds/omegarwby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some might wonder why Sun is hairless for a monkey Faunus. The answer is simple; Neptune likes his man smooth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Smut. Split into chapters simply because i worked on it at different times.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing, chest, nipples

Sun has been together with Neptune for a while now. He loved, and still loves, Neptune from the bottom of his heart and knew he was very lucky to have him, but he felt that Neptune is too picky with his preferences. As he laid in bed with a towel around his waist, Sun reminisced about the first time they had sex. Good times, except Neptune wouldn't even touch him until he shaved his entire body. Fortunately he made an exception for his tail. His daydream was interrupted when Neptune stepped in the room. He stood by the door, wearing only a tank top with a trident symbol, just barely covering his genitals. Sun's heart skipped a beat when Neptune push back his dripping hair. He also noticed that his armpits were freshly shaven. 

"Sun, you ready?"

Sun grinned, "I've waited like 30 minutes. Come're you." 

"No sir you know the rule. Come and let's get you cleaned up." 

Sun groaned as he got up. Admittedly, Sun agreed that he is a bit on the hairy side; he is a monkey Faunus after all. A little bit of chest hair never hurt anyone. In fact, Sun thought it made him look more macho. Neptune noticed his worried look and smiled. 

"You'd do it for me won't you?"

"Of course, I'd do anything for you. Not like I have a choice in this matter if I want to get some of this."

Sun grabbed a handful of Neptune as he walked by. They made their way to the bathroom and Sun sat down on a wooden chair. Next to him was a pile of grooming products. Neptune straddled him and leaned in, pressing their lips together. Sun attempted to kiss him but Neptune pulled back. Neptune smiled devilishly. He grabbed the shaving cream and applied it all over Sun's face and neck. 

"Yeah you like that white stuff on your face?"

Sun was not amused. Regardless, Neptune took an old fashion razor, slowly but skillfully scraping at Sun's neck. It was a nuisance but Sun found the whole process a turn on. He couldn't resist feeling up Neptune as he finished shaving his face. Neptune splashed some water to wash off the remaining suds. Droplets dripped down Sun's chest, some trapped by the patch of hair. He burrowed into Sun's neck, slowly licking his carotid artery along with the drops of water. Sun started to sigh but was silenced by Neptune, who rewarded him with kisses on the lips from earlier. 

Proceeding to the next step, Neptune thoroughly rubbed shaving cream on Sun's chest with both hands. He looked at Neptune with longing eyes, his breathing becoming heavier. Neptune brushed his fingers across his nipples, eliciting a gasp from Sun. Neptune loved seeing Sun's expressions. He gave his nipples a pinch, causing Sun to throw his head back and moan. Satisfied, Neptune finished up shaving his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chest, armpit, anus

Until now Neptune still had his shirt on; he removed it and pressed their chest together, bare skin sliding smoothly back and forth as the two squirmed in a make out session. Sun pulled Neptune closer by the hips as if the warmth of his body might leave him. He could feel Neptune's excitement from the drumming of his heart. The boys entered a trance, two heartbeats becoming one. They were breathing heavily when they finally had to rest. 

"Raise your arms," Neptune commanded breathlessly.

He made quick work out of Sun's underarm hair. In no time at all Neptune was burying his face in Sun's armpits, nuzzling and licking as he made his way back up for another steamy make out session. This time it lasted shorter because of the anticipation of what's to come now that Sun's upper body is hair free. 

With a razor in hand, Neptune asked in a voice full of lust, "Now then, should I shave your pubes first or make your tail hole nice and smooth like a baby.." 

Sun gulped. He didn't say anything, rather he slowly turned around as he got up and dropped his towel. Sun bent over on the chair, exposing himself to Neptune with a full view of his behind and his swinging ballsack. 

Neptune mused, "So this was what you were waiting for this whole time, eh? You want me to eat your ass?"

Sun turned red. He was faced the other way but Neptune knew. 

"Oh don't be embarrassed you'll get what you want, but I'm not putting my mouth there until I shave it clean, hehe." 

Neptune squeezed a glob of shaving cream on Sun's butt cheeks and watched it drip down in between. Sun whimpered; the cooling sensation of the cream was more stimulating in this area. Not letting the glob drip off, Neptune used two fingers and pushed it deep into Sun. He swirled his fingers, the shaving cream acted as lube. Sun took deep breaths. His erection grew as Neptune's fingers slid in and out of him and the shaving cream stung just the right amount along the walls of his anus. As Neptune continued to finger Sun, he caressed his testicles, marinating them in shaving cream. Sun let out a low moan. Neptune toyed with Sun for a while, inserting a third finger and tugging on his balls with controlled forced, which made his erection bobble with each tug.

Suddenly Sun sensed that Neptune was going to pull his fingers out fully. In response he pushed backwards and clamped his ass cheeks together, trapping Neptune's fingers. 

Neptune thought it was cute and he laughed. "Dude relax we haven't even got to the main event yet."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anus, boner, finish

Neptune gave Sun a booty slap as he somewhat had to pry his fingers free from Sun's ass grip. Neptune readied the razor. 

"Open wide."

With a few strokes, Sun's bottom was baby smooth.

Pleased, Neptune gave Sun another smack and said, "Why don't you give it a feel."

Neptune guided Sun's hand to his tail hole, prompting him to play with himself. As Sun did so, Neptune began licking around the circumference of Sun's hole, wetting his finger with saliva. Neptune removed Sun's finger and took control, digging in with his skillful tongue.

Sun could hardly speak. "A-ah! Nep...!"

Sun's cock twitched like mad, flowing precum. He thought he would cum right then and there and moaned loudly. 

"Nep, imma.. Nep I love you..!"

Neptune stopped his glorious rim job making Sun cry out in protest. 

"Oh no you don't. I need your help too. Now turn back around and sit down."

Neptune reveled at Sun's distress and his distorted facial expression. He got on his knees, eye level with Sun's cock that was ready to explode. Neptune booped his throbbing gland. 

"Ugh Nep I take back what I said. I hate you."

"You'll love me again soon enough." 

Neptune took extra care applying the shaving cream on Sun's groin so that he doesn't accidentally make him cum. He took his time shaving, letting Sun rest before the big finale. In a few minutes Sun was pube free and his scrotum polished like a jewel. Neptune gave it a taste, dragging his tongue from the balls up to the shaft. Neptune looked imploringly into Sun's eyes.

"I'll ask you again Sun. You ready?"

The tension became heavy, lustier than ever. 

"The real question is are YOU ready. Hop on." 

It appeared that Neptune was ready. Sun slid easily into him. Even so, Sun took his time, kissing Neptune's chest and biting his neck. This time it was Neptune who was impatient. He started grinding his hips on Sun. Sun felt his orgasm building up again; it wasn't going to be long now. Neptune sped up, Sun supporting him as he rode harder. For a few solid minutes the room filled up with heavy breathing. 

"Nep..here it comes!"

Sun spasmed, kicking his legs and almost knocking both Neptune and himself off the chair.

Sun rested his head on Neptune's chest while Neptune laid his on top of Sun's head. 

"Sun.."

"Nep.."

"I love you."


End file.
